I Still Have Hope
by bookfanatic34
Summary: Sydney has gone Strigoi. Adrian, her only hope left is determined to get her back. But will he, a party boy, be strong enought to get her back? Or the temptation of not going crazy be too much for him to handle? And instead of saving her he ends up a strigoi's himself. One-shot, unless decided by you.


**This is an idea I had been thinking about for awhile, like 6 months while. It will be a side project compare to my others stories, depends on the response it gets. For now, it is a one-shot, again like I said depends on the responses. So, here goes nothing! All rights go to Richelle Mead! Forgot, this happens after Sydney comes back for Adrian in the Indigo Spell but Zoe and the new guardian never come. Okay? Okay**

**Prologue (if it is a full story)**

It was a rainy day in Palm Springs, you could hear every raindrop as it hit the asphalt. The only noise you could hear coming from Adrian Ivashkov's apartment was the television, which was on the news channel. For those of you who knew Adrian, it was weird for it to be on the news. Well, unless Sydney Sage was over. The news anchorwoman was saying,_ "-there were 8 deaths reported. The police have no leads whatsoever on who could have caused it. No evidence was left behind, no fingerprints, no hair, no DNA were found on the sight. Cathedral City is horror struck at the atrocity of so many deaths in a single day. Is it a gang, or a serial killer? How many are going to be next? If you have any information behind these killings please call-" _The TV flickered off as the remote was thrown across the room.

**Adrian's point of view**

Of course, I knew who she was, up until two days ago she had been my girlfriend, Sydney. I could see the bottle of vodka from the corner of my eye, but I knew that I couldn't get drunk right now. I had to be there for her and hopefully bring her back, to her normal human life. I had lately been working on a spirit stake, I knew I was the one who had to make them. I had one already, that was the easy part, the hard part will be finding her, and staking her, since from the reports on TV I had realized that she cou-

There was a knock on the door, I shuffled my feet to get it, not even bothering checking to see who it was before opening the door. As I opened the door, Jailbait threw her arms around me, I didn't return the gesture. Since, I didn't have the energy to do it. My arms only wanted Sage. Jailbait, finally let go and said, "Adrian, we will get her back." With that determination glint in her eyes I knew that I could still have hope.

Two days, three hours, 14 minutes ago, my Sage had left my apartment, since it had almost been curfew. Not five minutes had passed when I felt something had gone wrong. I called her cell phone, but she didn't answer. I immediately wanted to call Jill to see if she would call me when Sydney arrived. Jailbait called me a second later saying that Sage had not come back. I told her to call Eddie so that we would go look for Sage. She told me to call the office, to give them permission. I told the secretary that we couldn't find Sydney, "my sister" anywhere. She immediately let them go by, she even offered to call the police. But since 48 hours hadn't passed we knew it was useless.

When I drove like I was going to Amberwood, I found Latte. It was upside down, there were tracks on the road that indicated, that the car had crashed into a tree. The impact must have been hard, since the tree, it was no sapling either, was broken. I ran to the car, panicked at the state she must be in. When I saw that she wasn't on the passenger seat, I search all through the car, she was nowhere to be found. In my despair, I fell to the ground.

That was how Jill and Eddie found me, having borrowed one of their friends car, kneeling on the ground, sobbing my heart out in despair. "Adrian where is she?" Eddie didn't wait for my answer, seeing my crestfallen face, he knew it wasn't it good. He checked the car and the surrounding area, saying that maybe Sydney had gotten out and walked to get help. I told him that her phone was okay. Why would she walk for help when she could have just used it? But I knew he was just finding excuse, so he won't think the inevitable.

You see Dimitri had called earlier that day, saying that there had been a robbery in the spirit files at court. At first I was asking why it would concern the gang here, but then he had said the particular file that had been stolen was the one about Sydney. We, well they had recently found out that if they injected Sydney's blood to them, they could prevent that a Strigoi to feed on you. Meaning that strigoi's attacks on Moroi would decrease, since they would find their blood to be disgusting. Making Sydney a target, I had called Sydney telling her that she needed to be protected. She agreed..to some extent at least, she had wanted to close some ends.

She was going to sign out of school, with an excuse of course, something about a family emergency. She was also going to talk to Mrs. Terwilliger... that's it I am going to enlist her help to find Sydney. Since, Sage had not only been my girlfriend, she had been a fellow witch, and friend. So you see, with all of their help I would get my Sage back, no matter what.

**So that's it, tell me how you feel about, corrections I should make, story or not you know the usual. **


End file.
